Cat in the shower
by XmoonshineX
Summary: Luffy sees Nami in the shower and asks what's the thing in between her legs. LuNa ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Luffy ran into the ships bathroom, he really needed a piss. He had just eaten a load of meat and drank some of Zoro's sake. He didn't know how Zoro did it, drinking all that sake and Luffy never saw him taking a piss.

Luffy would have just un zipped and done it on the deck but Sanji would never let him in front of Robin so he had o choice to run into the bathroom, holding onto his balls for dear life.

He sighed in satisfaction, "Oh, that's better."

He scratched down there and then wiped it clean, and saw Nami in the shower.

She came out, saw him staring and covered her mouth with her hand.

Luffy put his head to the side, "Ne, Nami? What's that thing between your legs?"

Embarrassed, she saw he too had something between his legs and turned an even brighter red, "N-never you mind! Now get out!"

She pointed at the door but Luffy only pulled his zip up, "But, Nami…"

She was mega pissed, "OUT!"

Later on that night, Luffy found Nami on the deck when everyone else had gone and he asked her once again what it was.

She hesitated, "It's…It's…"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically but Nami was struggling for words, "Ummmm…Ask Sanji. He knows."

Luffy shook his head, "But it's yours."

She said slowly, "Yes but…I don't know how to explain it."

"That's stupid. How can you not know how to explain something that's there?"

"Okay, okay…" she said, trying to keep herself calm, why hadn't someone told him, "It's my vagina."

"Uh huh….I don't really get it…"

She rolled her eyes, "It's like a hole that you put something in."

His eyes lit up, "SEROUSLY! That's so cool, Nami, you can have a rocket in your vagina!"

She blushed, "A rocket is too big."

"EH? Then what do you put in it?"

"Um, Luffy have you heard of sex?"

"What's that?"

She whispered in his ear and he said, "Oh, so a guy puts his **** in your ****** and you-"

"Yes, that's it…" hoping he would leave the subject alone.

"Would you like to have sex with me?" Luffy said an innocent look on his face.

Nami moved away from him, "You're kidding right?"

He pouted, "It's not like we're doing anything."

Nami looked for anything to save her and thought of an idea, "But Sanji is asleep! The meat!"

"MEAT!"

But then he turned to Nami, "Ne, Nami? Your vagina is also red, yeah so does it taste like meat?"

"H-how would I know?"

Luffy pouted again, "Sanji always catches me when I try and get the meat so…"

Nami shook her head wildly, "No, no, no…It tastes like sprouts!"

Luffy yawned and said, "Oh, never mind then."

Nami sighed with relief until she was in bed when Luffy sat on her bed.

"How can a vagina taste like sprouts?"

"Errrr every girl has a different tasting one."

He odded, "That makes sense," he walked out the door, "But, Nami, yours would taste best!"

Nami hid her red face in her covers and whispered, "Maybe I'll let you taste it one day."


	2. Chapter 2

I did put this as incomplete and then complete simply because I couldn't come up with a Luffy situation to get him want to do Nami but now I have so read on if you please!

….

The Straw Hats had finally reached Raftel, the last island of the Grandline.

Zoro was in the crows nest, "It's big…Wait, I see some kinda building…"

Usopp, filled with excitement started dancing with Luffy and Chopper but Zoro had more to report, "Is that a hotel?"

Confused, Usopp put on his sharp shooting glasses, "…Er, that's weird."

Raftel was a huge hotel island.

Nami clapped and cheered, "Do you see a spa? What about shops?"

Robin looked up from her book, "Interesting."

Nami grabbed Robin's hand and immediately started shopping, then went to the spa and had their nails done, their hair done, well, you get the idea.

"Why is the island like this?" Robin asked one of the spa workers.

She smiled, "Your captain is going to become Pirate King, you have to look your best, don't you think?"

They did nothing but party, drink and look at Luffy's crown.

"But where's One Piece?" Nami asked another islander, "Where's the treasure?"

"Gol.D Roger gave uis all the cash to make this place. His coronation was pretty damn crappy and he didn't want the next ones to be like that."

Nami looked crestfallen, "So no treasure at all?"

"Nope, no one single bit of gold left!"

Nami left the huge party and went to her room someone had showed her earlier that day. There must have been a whole lot of gold, she thought, to make this place so grand.

She flopped down on the bed.

Luffy POV

Luffy waltzed right in and saw Nami, "Oops, wrong room."

Nami did look nice, he thought, her hair was shiny like an orange and her dress was red, his favorite color.

His memory jolted to the night she had told him about virginas and about hers tasting like sprouts. She had been lying, Luffy had always known. And he waited for the day when she would tell him the truth but she never had. But he was Pirate King know, he thought, it's about time I knew.

She was sleeping anyway so he might as well take the chance. She'd never know. Probably. What's life without a few risks?

He pulled the dress up and avoided looking at her very frilly underwear. He pulled that down to and looked. It was a huge stack of meat!

He licked it and grinned, it was a lot better than Sanjis cooking. Why hadn't Nami let him do this before?

Namis POV

Holy shit, he hadn't-

Oh, he had.

And she liked it. She liked it a hell of a lot.

Luffy probably thought she was asleep and would never know.

How naïve of him.

Wait, he had stopped. He was moving. No way. She wasn't going to let go after that, no way in hell! Fuck the rules, if he was going to lick her he may as well do the rest but no, he was leaving her on her bed, knickers on the floor, dress a mess.

THAT BASTARD!

Luffy POV

"LUFFY," Nami said, not shouting but keeping her voice in a forced calm, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He kept his face on the floor; he could never look at her the same, "Going."

"NO WAY! You finish the deed!"

Luffy looked at her, shaking his head, "I don't know what's up with me but I think I'd better go-"

Nami slammed him on the wall and kissed him, "What if I want that?"

Finally, she had said it. He looked completely blank and said, "You want me to…"

"Yes, for Gods sake!"

Normally he was very naïve and slow but this time he knew what she was going on about. They were in a hotel room, on their own; he had just licked her, touched her legs and had enjoyed it immensely.

And she wanted him to do more.

His straw hat fell on the floor but he didn't pick it up. He did what came naturally. He threw her on the bed and continued what he started, Nami was right. He might as well finish what he had started.

Nami tasted better than food. Even better than meat.

Luffy didn't know why but he took of the dress and started licking her breasts too, it just felt right. By the sounds she was making I his ear, she was enjoying it too. Should he go further?

Well, he did. Luffy unzipped his trousers and Namis eyes lit up.

Nami POV

Somebody get the drum roll out. He was bringing out his weapon of mass destruction! It was pretty damn good looking too, just a slight curve upwards. The way it should look.

Trying not to hurt her, he went in gently but she moaned and panted.

"Be gentler!"

He giggled, "This is as gentle as I get!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt it go all the way in. Oh god, he was good. Not only Pirate King, he was King of Sex too.

"I… thought you… were a vir-"

She would have said more but he taken it out and been harder this time, much harder.

"What's a vir?"

She couldn't say a thing; her whole body was under attack.

2 hours later:

"Luffy…stop…can't…take…any…more" she said, with heavy breathing. He had been going; non stop for 2 hours straight and she couldn't do any more. He could probably go on for much longer but she wasn't a human monster like him. She wasn't normal, true but she only take so much.

After 2 hours, any girl would be exhausted.

"Ah, okay," Luffy stopped but stayed inside of her, on top of her and stroked her hair.

Nami said, "Aren't you getting out?"

"Nah, I like being part of you."

Zoro opened the door and blushed, "Er, wrong room."

He coughed and closed the door.

Nami blinked, "If he tells anyone I will kill him."

Luffy yawned, "I saw him and Sanji together yesterday."

Nami smiled, a chance for black mail, "Really? What were they doing?"

"Well, Sanji was like, under him, kinda like how we are, and they looked out of breath-"

Nami put her hands on her ears, "I don't wanna know, Luffy."

"You sure?" Luffy said, "Zoro had a right go at me. Sanji looked really tired."

Nami nodded, if Luffy could go on for 2 hours, Zoro wouldn't be too far behind.

They lay there for a while before Luffy said, "I'd better go."

Nami looked sad but all good things come to and end eventually, "I guess so."

He opened the door and said to her, "You lied to me. You said you tasted like sprouts."

Nami sighed, "Yes, I did."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah. You taste way better than sprouts," He left the room and shouted, "EVEN BETTER THAN MEAT!"


End file.
